His Pets and Brothers
by Anaklusmos15
Summary: What happens when Jason, Piper and Leo meet Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack and Tyson? Read to find out! This is going to be a 3-shot all form Jason's PoV. Enjoy!
1. MrsO'Leary

**HIS PETS AND BROTHER **

**Hi guys I took a break from my other stories when i had this idea in my head. What happens when Jason, Piper and Leo meet Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack and Tyson? **

**This is going to be a 3-shot all form Jason's PoV. Enjoy!**

**Mrs.O'Leary**

**Jason PoV**

I was going to the arena with Piper and Leo. We were talking and decided to head over to the arena to practice. Leo had taken his first day off since we came back a week ago. On the way we ran into Annabeth. We asked her if she wanted to come and she said sure. She was the instructor of the knife/dagger fighting class at camp so she came along to help Piper. When we got to the arena, I noticed a very large blanket and two bowels next to it.

"Annabeth, who's blanket and bowels are those?"

She took one look at them and started to cry. I guess it must have something to do with her boyfriend Percy.

"Those are Mrs.O'Leary's. She's P-Percy's pet. One of them at least. Nico said he'd have her back today. She's been busy helping look for Percy."

"What kind of pet is she?" asked Piper.

Annabeth didn't answer as she was reminiscing about something.

Line-break

As we were on our way to the dinning pavilion, I noticed a hellhound. So did Piper and Leo.

"Guys look a hellhound! How'd it get inside camp?"

"I don't know but lets go kill it" said Piper. When we looked back at the spot where it was, it was gone. We went to Chiron to let him know of the danger to the campers. When we got there I asked Chiron if I could tell the camp something. He said okay and when he motioned to me later on, I spoke.

"Campers! There is a danger to camp! On the way to the dinning pavilion, Piper, Leo and I spotted a hellhound. I urge you to remain alert as we need to kill it so we have as many campers as we can have for the up-coming war."

To my surprise, every one was laughing and Annabeth came up to me and slapped me! What did I do? I just warned the camp of danger and they laugh it off!

"The hellhound if you can't seed Jason is right there" said Annabeth. I looked at where she was pointing and saw the hellhound. I started to take my gladius out when Annabeth punched me.

"That's Mrs.O'Leary, Percy's pet. Harm one hair on here and it will be the Prophecy of six!"

"How did he get a hellhound as a pet?" asked Leo.

"About one and a-half years ago, there was a battle here in the forest near Zeus's fist. The entrance to the labyrinth was there and Kronos's army tried to destroy camp by coming through the entrance with the help of Ariadne's string. Daedalus was still alive and Mrs.O'Leary was his pet. When he gave his life to destroy the labyrinth, Percy inherited her. She's the world's only friendly hellhound."

I looked at the camp ashamed. My pride didn't let me apologize. And That's how I met Percy Jackson's pet hellhound.

**SORRY IF JASON AND THE OTHERS SOUNDED TOO OCC BUT IT'S THE BEST I COULD DO. I WANTED TO HAVE MY READERS TO HAVE SOMETHING NEW TO READ. MY OTHER STORY **_**THE PEACEKEEPERS: AIDES OF CHAOS WILL BE RESTARTED IN ONE WEEK AS MY EXAMS ARE OVER ON THE 19TH. **_

**IF YOU ARE A NEW READER, THAN HEAD OVER TO MY PROFILE AND CHECK IT OUT. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	2. BlackJack

**His Pets and Brothers **

**Chapter 2**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! AFTER A WHILE LIFE JUST CATCHES UP WITH YOU. ANYWAYS ON WITH THE CHAPTER.**

**BLACKJACK**

**JASON POV **

It's been a week since Piper, Leo and I came back from saving Juno. I was walking to the stables when I spotted a majestic black Pegasus. I knew that was the one that I wanted to ride. As I approached it, it started to back away. It was strange but I tried to pet it on his head and it bit me! I screamed in pain and went to look for Chiron so he could bandage my hand up. He asked me what happened and he looked away with sadness.

"My boy. That Pegasus is the steed of Perseus Jackson."

There was the name again. Percy Jackson.

"He saved Blackjack a few years ago from the ship that Kronos was on. Blackjack has been indebted to him ever since that day. He only lets Annabeth or Percy ride him."

I was shocked to hear that Annabeth was also allowed but it made sense since she was his girlfriend.

That was the day I learned about Blackjack: Percy Jackson's Pegasus.


End file.
